fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Andalorianie
Ze względu na off-top, usuwam starą część dyskusji. - Lol. Nawet ich wygląd jest ściągany z Mandalorian. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:15, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Oni w ogóle nie przypominają Skakdi. a skoro są ich przodkami powinno być jakieś podobieństwo. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:21, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Jakbyś przeczytał historię, to byś wiedział... I coś się tak czepił tych Mandalorian? - Jakby nie czytał, toi by nie wieział o Skakdi- wg mnie też na przodkó nie pasują, poza tym, w Bio nie ma ewolucji. Teraz ocena Świetny hełm, masz do tego talent, trzea przyznać. Rozczarowanie, bo znowu Photoshop, ale adnie wszysko jest, lepiej pomalowany jalk dla mnie niż Sentinel. Karabin jest wspamiały, a czy ostrze kopaki służy jako bagnet czy lufa? Nogi proste, ale dobre. Do rak też nic nie mam. Ta "antenka" na plceach jakoś mi się z nadajnikjeim Pulsivara skojarzyła. Poążdny, solidny tułów, duże a niego gratulacje. Ogólnie jest ekstra, 9++/10, czekam na inne formy Vezok999 10:52, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) "Antenka" nie ma nic wspólnego z Pulsivarem, tak jak reszta MOCka jest ściągnięta z Mandalorian. To ju druga rasa na nich wzorowana, ale pierwsza nie była aż tak bardzo.ściągana. 10:59, paź 30, 2010 (UTC)Zivo22 Władca Pustyni A kim miałabyć pierwsza :] ? Vezok999 11:01, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Florańczycy. Podejżewam jednak, że jest to spowodawane tym, że Xet był wzorowany na boba fecie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:04, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) 1. Będą inne wersje (pewnie Zivo będzie mówił, że to znów Mandalorianie....), choć to częściowo prawda (tylko ściągnąłem brzuch). 2. Ostrze Kopaki to bagnet. - Hm... No to może ja się wypowiem. Andalorianie niezbyt mi się podobają, głównie przez Mandalora (w SW jest ktoś taki). Natomiast MOC jest świetny. Znowu photoshop... ech... Hełm taki jakiś krzywy. Broń jest jedwabista. Jednak gdzie tu są Skakdi? Za MOCa 9++/10 Lord Vox 18:44, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nazwę z Mandalora zmienię na pewno. 2. Gdzie tu Skakdi? Ano z wyglądu nie ma, ale z siły i brutalności. - Ale po co komuś silnemu broń palna? Komuś takiemu by się bardziej przydał topór, albo jakaś broń obuchowa. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:57, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) W sumie to fakt, ale... Jakby pudzian wyjechał na wojne, to wybrałby maczugę czy karabin? Vezok999 14:15, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Wybrałby bazooke. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:20, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A nie, bo czołg. Kontynuujemy off-top?Kani--Nui 16:03, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A czy nie jest napisane, że korzystają też z mieczy?... - Ja nie widzę, żeby on używał miecza. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:01, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Poznaliśmy wygląd tylko komandosa, więc z takimi się wstrzymaj, aż wszystkie wersje Vezok999 11:05, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Po tych zmianach jest.... całkiem całkiem >) O wiele mniej przypominają teraz Mandalorian, głównie ze względu na to, że ich boss to nie Mandalor (>)). Różne wersje bardzo mi się podobają. Qrcze, coś podobnego chciałem zrobić z wojskiem u Tokuta, tyle, że u nich byliby to pikinierzy, miecznicy, a nie szturmowcy :D W każdym razie, jestem na tak!--Guurahk 15:53, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie podobają mi sie, bo... Hmmm, do czego by się tu przyczepić. Głowa w porządku, broń świetna, ręce chadowe, tułów wieloczęściowy, bardzo ładny, nogi... Zaraz, nogi i tułów!!! Photoshop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jak ty możesz z tym żyć? :) Na moim blogu, co pisałem, iż "podobno odchodzę", wielu z was mówiło, że się nie będzie czepiać PS. a tu proszę.... - Po pierwsze: Nie wszyscy tak pisali, po drugie: Podejżewam, że wypowiedź BioFana to sarkazm, po trzecie: Szturmowcy również są zżynani z Mandalorian. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:19, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) No, to trza przyznać. Mają nawet antenkę na hełmie jak Mandalorianie. Chociaż ten miecz nawet mi się podoba. 9++/10 Lord Vox 13:26, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nie pisałem tak 2. tekst, który jest linkiem, czyli "jak ty możesz z tym żyć?" to był nie sarkazm, lecz ironia, czyli coś gorszego. 3. Nogi i tułów zrobiłeś takie same u obu odmian. Podejrzewam, że Obrońcy Assemblera też będą mieli takie nogi i ręce, ale w innym kolorze. 4. Zivo, zrzynani pisze się przez "rz" Użytkowniik:BionicleFan Lol? Mandalorianie przecież nie mają antenek na głowach.... Zivo - podaj mi choć dwa podobieństwa do nich. Jakbym zrobił takich samych Komandosów i Szturmowców, czepiał byś się, że to ci sami, tylko w innym kolorze... - Mandalorianiwe nie mają antenek na głowach. Mają je na hełmach, tak jak Andalorianie. To pierwsze podobieństwo. Drugie to nazwa rasy. Trzecie to nazwa ich broni. Chciałeś dwa podobieństwa masz trzy. Nie, nie czepiałbym się. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:36, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. Od kiedy Mandalorianie mają: Tomahawki, Scary-B i Mini-TMP? 2. Myślę, że nigdy nie grałeś w Kotora - masz tu dowód Zdjęcie (zdjęcie Mandalorianina z tej właśnie gry) - pokaż mi tą antenkę na głowie :P 3. Co z tego, że nazwa podobna? Mógłbyś się czepiać, jakby była taka sama - czyli masz ten jeden (a nawet 0.5) na 2. I co? - A skąd masz, Gresh, ten hełm? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Z plasteliny... A co do mnie... Nie żyję w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen, więc mam gdzieś, czy przypominają jakiś gości... Ocena: 10/10. LoL... I co z tego, że Photoshop! The Champ Is Here!!! 15:26, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Świetnie! :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak, Gresh, ten Mandalorianin nie ma antenki, ale Jango, Boba, Jaster, Montross, Silas, Myles... Wymieniać dalej? Oni mieli te antenki na hełmach, a ty ja pięknie skopiowałeś i nawet umieściłeś przy tej samej stronie. To tyle odnośnie antenki. Cóz, MOCi sa świetne, jednak to mi nadal za bardzo przypomina Mandalorian (co nie znaczy, że mi się nie podobają). I nie rozumiem, po co komuś, kto używa takiej technologii jak miotacze, rózne bronie palne, i choćby nawet ta antenka, potrzebna jest taka prymitywna broń jak miecze. Hm, ja akurat wole bronie palne, ale twoje to już geniuszostwo (o ile jest takie słowo (chyba nie ma, bo mi podkreśliło na czerwono (i tak to zostawię))). Cóż, czekam na ich dowódcę... Lord Vox 16:36, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Ano po to, że amunicja się kończy - "i nawet umieściłeś przy tej samej stronie." - możesz jaśniej? Jakiej "przy tej samej stronie"? - Wszystko ci trzeba tłumaczyć? Po tej samej stronie hełmu - po lewej (jak patrzysz z przodu na hełm). Lord Vox 20:54, lis 5, 2010 (UTC)